


Itchy

by ijustwantedyoutoneedme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl acts like he doesn't like it but he does, Horny Rick, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl, i don't know what else to tag this woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantedyoutoneedme/pseuds/ijustwantedyoutoneedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya got anything for insect bites?” Daryl asked, a silent plea in his eyes as he started balancing his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting in the hopes of soothing the itch burning under his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say I had a lot of fun with this one. Mostly because I like torturing Daryl but also because Horny!Rick has to be the best thang on the planet.  
> This was written as part of a drabble challenge with [Opium_du_Peuple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_du_Peuple/) ([acciosherlockinthetardis](http://acciosherlockinthetardis.tumblr.com) on tumblr) with the prompt "mosquito bites".  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like it and don't hesitate to ask questions if you have any :)

It was barely morning and Daryl already felt like murdering someone. Or something, he wasn't quite sure. He'd spent the night tossing and turning in his bed, the heat of the Georgian summer burning through his clothes like wildfire. The fact that his body temperature peaked when he was asleep didn't help, and having Rick perpetually bring him closer whenever he rolled away didn't either.

The hunter groaned as he tried to get out of bed, only to be yanked back in it by his lover, now trapped in between arms, legs, and a wall. Daryl was about to throw Rick off of him when the latter started leaving a plethora of half-asleep kisses up his neck and along his jawline, only to stop inches from his mouth, biting softly at Daryl's lower lip, eliciting a very different kind of groan from him.

The hunter almost gave in right then, melting under the older man's touch, but the slightest brush of fingers on his back had him shooting right up, furiously scratching at the itch, his skin turning beet red in seconds. Rick backed off right away, worry lines creasing his brow as he threw a puzzled look Daryl's way, only to take in the red spots adorning the other man's chest, sides and arms. Rick bit back a laugh upon seeing the crimson canvas that was his lover's body, earning a glare from a disgruntled Daryl, who was still angrily rasping at the mosquito bites all over his back, cursing under his breath.

It took over fifteen minutes for the former deputy to successfully prevent the younger man from breaking any more of his skin, and ten more to get him into his clothes without him ripping them off to scratch at the relentless itch the bite marks were causing. Daryl left the cell as soon as he was decent, making a beeline for Hershel who was sitting just outside the cell block, reading quietly, a steaming cup of tea in the vet's hands. He looked up just as the hunter was nearing him, greeting him with a nod Daryl almost forgot to return as he came to a stop next to him.

“Ya got anything for insect bites?” Daryl asked, a silent plea in his eyes as he started balancing his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting in the hopes of soothing the itch burning under his clothes.

“That depends. What kind of insect are we talking about?” Hershel replied calmly, his gaze unwavering as he studied the hunter's body language, noting the apparent discomfort in his stance.

“Looks like it could be mosquitoes or something.” He sighed, crawling under his skin as he steeled himself, trying hard not to rack his nails all over his arms until blood came pouring out.

“Then I'm afraid I can't help you. You're gonna have to go out and look for ointment.” Hershel shone an apologetic smile at the younger man, expecting him to go off like a bomb at any given moment.

Daryl let out a string of curses, mumbling something that sounded like thanks before storming back to Rick's cell in order to grab his crossbow and heading out, bumping into the former deputy on the way to the car – only to have him suggest they should go together, just in case. They both hopped inside the Hyundai before driving off, Daryl in the passenger seat as he didn't trust himself to drive while he was plagued by the unending itch of what felt like a hundred mosquito bites.

 

* * *

 

“Fucking figures we'd find everything but ointment in the damn apocalypse! We're in fucking Georgia, people have gotta have stuff like that!” Daryl yelled as he threw yet another empty package of toothpaste out of the bathroom cupboard and into the toilet of the house they were raiding.

“Calm down, Daryl, it's no use getting angry, we'll just look somewhere else.” Rick said quietly, trying to get his lover to calm his nerves down and think rationally. Getting mad at every single object he could get his hands on wouldn't help finding what he was really looking for, and it sure as hell wasn't going to soothe the discomfort Daryl was going through.

“Don't ya tell me to calm the fuck down when ya haven't got one single bite on that body of yers!” The hunter snarled, stalking closer to Rick in the most menacing stance he could manage without getting his clothes to rub in all the wrong places.

“Hey, it's not my fault them mosquitoes took a liking to you. Hell, I can't blame them, I'd probably bleed you dry myself if I were one.” Rick said, a smug smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards as he crossed his arms before resting his shoulder on the door frame and canting his hip, shamelessly looking Daryl up and down.

“Stop.” Daryl grunted as he glared at Rick, a blush slowly creeping from his cheeks to his ears, adding yet another shade of red to the bright gradient his body had become over night.

“Oh come on, you know I could take care of that itch for you if you'd just let me.” Rick was smirking, his gaze roaming over the hunter's body, the darkness in his eyes speaking volumes about what was going on in his mind – and it had nothing to do with finding ointment.

“Shut up, Rick. The only thing I want from ya damn horndog is help finding a stupid tube of cream, so let's get going before I lose my mind and tear off yer arm to scratch myself with it.” Daryl practically growled the last part before grabbing the bag he'd dropped to the floor earlier, shoving past a very satisfied-looking Rick to get out of the damn house as fast as he could.

 

* * *

 

“Mhhh, that's right... Right there...” Daryl was lying flat on his stomach, his head half buried in the pillow of the cot he was stretched out on, shamelessly moaning and not even bothering to hide the pleasure he was feeling as he arched his back into Rick's touch, instinctively looking for more of the sweet, merciful friction the former deputy was exerting on his lower back, right at the base of hips.

“Jesus, Rick...” Came out low in Daryl's throat just as the older man began applying more pressure over his loins, his fingers dipping into them hard enough to leave marks, branding the younger man's skin with his fingerprints, claiming him as he decorated his scarred flesh even further – his back already a delicious display of raised patterns and shades of red.

“You sure sound like you're enjoying yourself. I'm a little jealous.” Was Rick's response to his lover's whines and pleas for “please, more” of the former deputy's ministrations the second he removed his hands from Daryl's back. Rick shook his head, sighing, before applying more ointment to his fingers and resuming his task : massaging the hunter's itchy, abused skin.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[richardsdaryl](http://richarsdaryl.tumblr.com)


End file.
